


new beginnings (on the death planet)

by queerio_gaymer



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, it's more likely than you think, just some femslash npc fluff, space gays? in my fic?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerio_gaymer/pseuds/queerio_gaymer
Summary: The first thing Ceri V’lasir hears upon being taken out of cryo is the muffled voice of someone standing right outside her pod.“Wakey, wakey, partner. Though I’ll bet you’ll wish you were still a popsicle after five minutes on Eos.”Ceri, groggy (and very much feeling like- well, like she’d just woken up from sleeping nearly a lifetime), isn’t sure whether to laugh or groan at that.Another voice, masculine, sounding matter-of-fact and faintly amused, says, “She can hear you, Wynne.”“Shit. And you just let me say that, Harry, you bastard.”//Just a lil story about new beginnings, cute girls, and heading out for the outpost on Eos.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda love all the ambient dialogue and all the different characters you can overhear/meet in ME:A?? So I had this idea yesterday and now here's a 3 page story on some cute gay npcs.

* * *

 

The first thing Ceri V’lasir hears upon being taken out of cryo is the muffled voice of someone standing right outside her pod.

 

“Wakey, wakey, partner.” It’s a woman’s voice, and it sounds almost like she’s singing, though that could just be some odd effect of Ceri’s eardrums still thawing. “Though I’ll bet you’ll wish you were still a popsicle after five minutes on Eos.”

 

Ceri, groggy (and very much feeling like- well, like she’d just woken up from sleeping nearly a lifetime), isn’t sure whether to laugh or groan at that. In the end, all she manages is a puff of breath, but that’s just as well. She’s still in her pod, after all.

 

Another voice, masculine and sounding matter-of-fact and faintly amused, says, “She can hear you, Wynne.”

 

There’s a beat of silence, and Ceri blinks her eyes open, letting them adjust to the dimness of the pod.

 

The first voice - Wynne - sounds again. “Shit. And you just let me say that, Harry, you bastard.”

 

This time, Ceri manages a small chuckle, the sound scraping against her throat, which is somehow both dry and raw. And then, everything catches up to her, and her heart hammers in her chest.

 

They’ve made it. Goddess, they’re actually here, she is actually here, in __another galaxy__. In Andromeda.

 

“Vitals are normal. Elevated heart rate. Alright, here we go.”

 

The cyro pod hisses open, and Ceri brings her arm up to shield her eyes from the change of lighting. When everything comes into focus, she can see she’s in a medbay, and it’s busy. There’s a hum of chatter as other Initiates lie or sit on beds, getting their bearings. The scene fills her with a sense of hope. This many people means they’re getting ready for something, ready to start on their mission to explore a new galaxy.

 

She sits up, and struggles to get out of the pod, but then there’s a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

 

“Easy, one thing at a time.” It’s the man she heard before. He’s a human, middle-aged with a dark complexion and hair that’s just beginning to gray. He’s dressed in a red and white uniform and is staring down at her with an analytical gaze, so Ceri feels safe to assume he’s a doctor.

 

She nods, and the doctor pats her shoulder before stepping away, glancing down at his omnitool. Ceri looks around for the woman she’d heard, but no one else in the medbay appears to be paying them any mind.

 

“Ceri V’lasir. 141, biotic, with some commando training,” the doctor lists, and Ceri isn’t sure how to feel about the fact that her previous life can be so succinctly summarized. But, she supposes that’s why she’s come to Andromeda. To do something bigger, greater. Something not so easily defined (or defined for her).

 

“That’s me,” Ceri says when she realizes he’s waiting for her to respond, her vocal cords grating like rocks against each other.

 

The doctor smiles at her, tapping something into his omnitool. “Harry Carlyle. I’ve got a few tests for you, before we get you up and on your feet, though we can get you up on one of the beds if you’d like.”

 

Ceri nods again, and takes the hand Dr. Carlyle offers her, stepping out of the pod. Her muscles are stiff, but even with just the short walk to one of the medbay’s bed has them loosening up. When she sits, Dr. Carlyle wastes no time in doing a preliminary scan, and then has Ceri track his finger with her eyes.

 

There’s anticipation hanging in the air, palpable on the other Initiates’ faces and their excited murmuring. Ceri’s curiosity grows until she can’t contain it anymore. “Do you know where I’m being assigned?”

 

Dr. Carlyle smiles, lowering his hand. “You’re being sent to the new science outpost on Eos. Ryder, the human pathfinder, cleared the site a few weeks ago, and now it’s ready for its first colonists. You’re being sent in with a small team of security.”

 

Ceri processes the information. “Security for what?” she prompts. The Initiative hadn’t been expecting hostile alien life, though they had prepared for it. Ceri just hopes they haven’t sent 100,000 colonists into the middle of a war zone or something.

 

Before Dr. Carlyle can respond, a familiar voice calls out. “I’m back! And I come bearing gift. Singular, sorry, doc.”

 

It’s the woman she’d heard earlier, Wynne. She looks young, like so many of the Initiate human recruits Ceri trained with, so Ceri estimates early twenties. She has bronze skin, dark brown hair tied back, and she’s practically glowing with excitement, carrying a drink in her hands. When her hazel eyes meet Ceri’s own, she smiles.

 

“Welcome to Andromeda,” she greets warmly, offering Ceri the mug. “I’m Wynne Proctor, your new partner in crime.” At Ceri’s furrowed brow, she continues, waving a hand. “A human expression, sorry. 100% not a criminal.”

 

Ceri takes the mug, expecting coffee (which she’d been introduced to when she’d joined the Initiative and had quickly learned it was a beverage her human colleagues consumed ritualistically). The smell is different, however, although it appeared to be a similar color. And there were little white blobs floating on the surface? Ceri hesitates, looking at the drink uncertainly.

 

Next to her, Dr. Carlyle snorts incredulously. “Where in the hell did you manage to scrounge up some hot chocolate?”

 

Ceri glances up. She’s heard the human Initiates mentioning “chocolate” in passing, and once, during a celebration of one of the human recruit’s day of birth, one of the senior officers had presented them with such a gift. It…hadn’t looked like this, though.

 

Wynne just grins at the doctor. “Hey, a good scrounger never reveals her secrets.” She sends Ceri a conspiratorial wink.

 

Ceri returns the gesture with a small smile. “Thank you, Wynne. I appreciate it,” she says sincerely, and shortly, her throat feeling less raw now but still dry.

 

Wynne’s folds her arms behind her back, bouncing up and down lightly on the balls of her feet. “Oh, y’know, it’s- it’s no big thing.” Her grin turns lopsided. “Nothing but the best for my partner.”

 

Ceri feels her cheeks heat in a blush at that, and she takes a sip of her drink to hide her reaction. It was definitely not coffee; whereas coffee was bitter, this “hot chocolate” was decadent and soothing. She could see why humans enjoyed it.

 

“This is…sweet,” she says, and then, before she can stop herself, thinks __Just like you.__  Which - is less than professional in a myriad of ways. Ceri blames it on just coming out of cyro, her mind still adjusting to suddenly being awake.

 

It’s not true. Cute girls have always been Ceri’s weakness.

 

Wynne smiles. “It’s good, right? I mean, I would’ve tacked on a few more adjectives, like ‘amazing,’ or ‘super delicious,’ or ‘like drinking a warm hug.’” Wynne scrunches her nose after she says that. “Actually, no, that last one’s weird. Anyway. It’s okay. The purple prose part of your brain is still thawing, I guess.”

 

Ceri chuckles, even though some of what the woman has just said was lost on her. __Goddess, she’s cute.__

 

“Actually,” Dr. Carlyle interrupts, looking like he’s trying not to find this amusing and failing, “Ceri, you’re good to go.” He nods at her. “Good luck out there.”

 

As Ceri slides off the medbay bed, Wynne says, “Who needs luck, when I’m watching their back?”

 

Dr. Carlyle raises a brow, and then repeats, deadpan, “Good luck out there.”

 

Wynne puts her hands over her heart, and Ceri ducks her head, hiding her smile. “Ouch, doc. Scalpel right to the heart.” She turns to Ceri as the doctor snorts. “C’mon, Ceri. I’ll walk you over to the briefing area, give you the low-down on what’s up.”

 

Ceri is pretty sure that last part of what Wynne said made no sense, but she nods anyway. “Tell me about Eos?” She asks, and then smirks. “And why I’ll wish I was still a 'popsicle' when we get there?”

 

Wynne groans, looking down at her feet as she leads them out of the medbay. A pink blush spreads over her cheeks. “Ugh, I really thought you hadn’t heard that,” she grumbles, and Ceri laughs. Wynne only seems put out for a moment, however, before launching into a summary of Eos, the “death planet, more or less - well, maybe a little less, thanks to the Pathfinder.”

 

And walking with her, taking in the activity on the Nexus, the low thrum of adrenaline filtering through her veins at the prospect of impending adventure - this was it, Ceri thought.

 

This was why they came. A new beginning.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda wanna continue this, but don't really have any plans/ideas for future chapters? idk, I'll leave it open for now. Anyway, thanks for reading! Go be a creeper like my Ryder and listen in on all the Andromedeans' conversations! <3


End file.
